


Rain Day

by Hoshin1



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bronwnie x Master, F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshin1/pseuds/Hoshin1
Summary: Às vezes ser 100% ativo e produtivo no trabalho  pode ser um problema se exagerar demais. Era o caso de Brownie, em um dia chuvoso e totalmente propício para um descanso no restaurante , ele se recusava a "baixar sua guarda"- Olhe pra você, está cambaleando de sono.- É a sua   imaginação  - disse o garoto  com os olhos fechados e de pé  e para completar a sua  voz era arrastada.
Relationships: Brownie/Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	Rain Day

**Author's Note:**

> Food Fantasy, é um jogo onde vc caro jogador, Tem seu restaurante, bem encontra vários personagens em suas viagens, enquanto tenta entender as origens misteriosas dos anjos caídos e "Food Souls" (Ou Almas de comida na qual você faz um contrato pra ajudar no seu restaurante! Olha que empolgante!!)
> 
> Mas se vc caiu de paraquedas aqui pra dar uma olhada, já pensou em olhar um pouquinho do jogo? Ou sei lá, quem sabe minha fanfic faça despertar seu interesse por ele :D. O "mestre" no caso o jogador que está presente na narrativa, está no gênero feminino. É isto, tenha uma ótima leitura.

Pingos de chuvas escorrem pela janela da sala, do outro lado, o cidade de Gloriville havia sido abençoada com um bom dia chuvoso. Todo aquele ar primaveril havia desaparecido, e se tornado cinzento em contraste com o verde claro dos bosques que rodeam o lugar pacato. 

E nessa janela, e de compostura alerta — ou pelo menos na tentativa disso — tinha os olhos azuis turquesa encarando o cenário chuvoso embaçado pela superfície molhada da janela. 

— Acho que vamos fechar cedo hoje. — Brownie vira sua atenção para sua mestra e dona do restaurante, na qual serve humildemente com seus serviços pelo contrato mútuo na qual eles tem. Ajudando no que fosse necessário, seja na cozinha com pedidos ou com atendimento para receber os clientes. Ultimamente sempre estava disposto a fazer as duas tarefas as mesmo tempo, e aquilo preocupava a sua mestra.

— Brownie! — Ela aumenta o tom de sua voz conforme se aproxima do garoto. — você precisa descansar!

Às vezes ser 100% ativo e produtivo no trabalho pode ser um problema se exagerar demais. Era o caso de Brownie, em um dia chuvoso e totalmente propício para um descanso no restaurante , ele se recusava a "baixar sua guarda" 

— Olhe pra você, está cambaleando de sono.

— É a sua imaginação — disse o garoto com os olhos fechados e de pé e para completar a sua voz era arrastada.

Sem se importar com que moreno poderia pensar, sua chefe a arrasta para uma outra sala de estar. Essa na qual havia um sofá em uma distância segura da lareira, que transbordava aconchego e uma temperatura ideal para um bom sono. 

O estalar das chamas e leve som da chuva do lado de fora só deixava o ambiente mais confortável, e aquilo derrotou Brownie quando sua mestra o fez sentar no macio cinza que era o sofá. 

— Eu preciso...voltar… 

— Shh! Se atreva a querer voltar pra cozinha que eu te amarro nesse sofá. — O tom de sua mestra era severo e um pouco divertido, porém essas palavras tinham um toque de verdade. As pálpebras do rapaz pesavam tanto que nem percebeu de onde havia surgido um lençol que o cobriu, volumoso e macio.

— É confortável. — Ele sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos, de novo . Dessa vez, para se recuperar do excesso de trabalho. 

Brownie tinha o objetivo se tornar um mordomo perfeito, essa foi uma das primeiras coisas que revelavam um pouco de si para sua mestra. Mas ela sabia que tudo que ele precisava era de alguém que pudesse reconhecer seus esforços, e dizer que não era errado ter fraquezas, e quem nem tudo precisa ser feito com perfeição.

E que às vezes, respirar era preciso, para se estar bem consigo mesmo.

Ela podia notar na face cansada e adormecida, que talvez ele não dormia, à séculos.


End file.
